The present invention relates to an automatic loading device for a gun which is adjustable in inclination by pivotal motion about a trunnion axis and which is disposed within an armored turret. The ammunition is stored horizontally in a turret magazine such that the tip of the ammunition is oriented toward the turret axis. The loading device advances the ammunition from the magazine into a position which is in alignment with the bore axis of the gun barrel and in which it is ready for being inserted into the breech ring of the gun.
A loading device of this type is disclosed in the periodical "Internationale Wehrrevue" [International Weapons Review], No. 7, 1984 edition, at page 908. This loading device includes an elevator disposed above the rear longitudinally axial region of the turret magazine to lift horizontally stored ammunition, with the projectile tip oriented toward the turret axis, for insertion into a charge chamber. However, during the lifting process, the ammunition is shifted only parallel to itself, so that the gun must be moved into an index position prior to each loading process in order to receive ammunition. For guns operating at high gun barrel inclinations, for example, up to 50.degree., this type of ammunition transport is inappropriate due to the considerable amount of time consumed by the return of the gun into the index position. When operating with such high gun barrel inclinations, the above-described loading device is capable of a firing frequency of only four to five rounds per minute. The requirement that the gun barrel has to return to the index position upon each loading of ammunition results in a more complex regulation of the fire guidance device.